The Fight
by talon2467
Summary: The Long non-stop Competion between Hworang and Jin.....just read it and see if you like it..It's my first ^.^


The crowd was silent, no noise, and no movement. The announcer began to speak. Ladies and gentlemen the fight you have all been waiting for, in the ring tonight we have the two finalists. HWOARANG V.S. JIN KAZAMA!!!!!!! The Crowd began to scream and yell with excitement. "But there can only be one king of the iron fist tournament", the announcer says. Hwoarang walks into the ring, Girls scream and some faint. Then from the opposite end Jin enters the ring. Loud cheers can be heard echoing through the ring. Jin looks at Hwoarang as he goes into his fighting stance. Hwoarang looks at him and smirks as he says I finally get my chance to beat you Kazama. Jin flexes his muscles as if to prove a point, and looks back at Hworang "don't bet on it". "Let the fight began!" yells the announcer. Hwoarang starts off the fight with a blast of machinegun kicks. Jin managed to dodge them except for one. Which was planted right in his jaw and sent him flying in to the air and hitting the  
ground hard! Jin got up still kind of dazed from the blow, but came back with a powerful demon paw. Hitting hworang in his side making him fall to the ground in pain. Jin walked over to his opponent, who was laying face first on the cement, and picked him up by the back of his head. The Korean cringed. Jin then gave hworang a hard punch to his face and dropped him, then kicked him in his side. Hworang yelled as new pain surged threw his body. Jin looked down on his hurt opponent, is that all u got, Jin said I was expecting something a little more of a challenge. Jin then began to walk away, but he stopped when he heard hwoarangs voice. I won't let you defeat me Jin, not this time, NEVER!!!!! Hworang said getting up while holding his side. The crowd was silent. Jin looked shocked, hwoarangs eyes filled with fury and anger. He ran toward Jin and hit him with everything he had. Jin had no time to react, with every kick and blow coming his way! Jin fell too his knees as every  
one of hworangs attacks hit him. Then as Jin was almost at the end of his rope hworang lifted his leg into the air. His spur sparkled in the moonlight, and the heel of his shoe glazed with dirt. Jin looked up as blood ran down the side of his face to see something silver and then all went black. Hwoarang turns to see the crowd cheering over his victory. For he him self was filled with pride. Then all of a sudden the cheers became screams of horror! Hwoarang seeing the reaction of the audience turns to meet Jin. But not normal Jin this was an evil Jin filled with a demonic power, which dwelled deep inside and had been released from within! Hwoarang was shock to see his opponent up, that last attack had been his strongest! Jin floated in mid-air his large, black wings supporting him. His eyes glowing blood red! Strange markings had appeared on his fore head. Hwoarang could only stand there in amazement! He knew that he was in danger. But before hwoarang had even a chance to  
get away Jin flew toward him! Hwoarang stood his ground ready for the attack but right before it hit him Jin disappeared into thin air! Hwoarang looked around for the slightest bit of movement but found nothing. Then out of nowhere a force sends hwoarang flying across the ring! Then another blow hits him followed then by another! Hworang lay motionless on the ground. His entire body filled with pain, every inch sore from the hits! Hwoarang heard someone approach him but could only lie there. He then felt a great pressure on his back. The pain it caused him, he could not handle it. Screaming he tries to turn over but the pressure held him down. He then turned his head to see the demonic Jin standing over him his foot was what was causing him the unbearable pain. Jin looked down on hwoarang and noticed him looking at him. He pressed down harder putting all his force and more. Hwoarangs cries could be heard threw out the ring. Bones began to crack and skin began to rip. Oh god,  
I'm dying! Hworang thought to him self as the pain increased. As hwoarang lies there he feels the pressure release. He hears lighter footsteps on the other side of him. Then a cold, soft, yet gentle hand touch his forehead and slowly he passes out.  
  
Hwoarang awakes in a pitch-black hospital room. What, where am I? He says trying to get out of bed but is held back by the pain. OUCH! That f*&%$ hurts! Well what do u expect after getting five ligaments torn in your lower back! Says a voice from the corner of the dark room. Hwoarang startled by the voice, almost falls off the bed. Who is there? I'll kick your ass! He says in a tough voice. Relax, I won't hurt u. says the calm voice. Then the person comes out of the shadows to reveal them selves. Jin! Hwoarang says shock. W.... What r u doing here? You won, what more do u want u fag! Hwoarang yells with fury! I wanted to check on u, I did not mean to.... Jin looks down at the floor. Oh you've come to rub your victory in my face! Hwoarang says turning around in the bed. NO!! I did not, I just.... Well I was not myself during that fight. Jin says not picking his head up. Hworang gets a puzzled look on his face. What the fuck are you talking about kazama! Well I sometimes get a  
little over reacted and change into something I'm not! Jin says simply. You are fucked up in your head! Hwoarang says while getting his cloths off the dresser next to his bed. Jin does not reply. So what your saying is sometime you become another person. Hwoarangs says as he lights a cigarette. Well, yeah I guess. Jin replies. Ok, now I know your psycho. So why are you telling me this, what the hell can I do? Hwoarang says taking a drag of his cigarette. I just feel like I should have told you, the fight I mean it did not seem fare. Jin says a little hesitant. So you won and you want to fight again, how do I know that you won't go into the other you!! Hwoarang says in a make fun off Jin voice. (Heheh) That's the point I don't know! So then why are you here? Says hwoarang who interrupted Jin. Well I exactly don't know, something told me to show up here and explain all of this to you. Jin explains. Ok, so now that you have that out of you system, let me ask you a question.  
Hwoarang takes another drag of his cigarette. Does anyone else no about this screwed up gift of yours? Hwoarang asks. Jin thinks for a second. Uh...my grandfather knows. Jin says. So why don't you go ask him for help? Hwoarang replies. I have already tried and he just refuses, he acts as if he disowned me. Jin goes on. So I came to next person I believed could help me. Jin says. And you had to pick me of all people, hwoarang says. Look Kazama I might go to your same school but I'm clearly still your rival. Hwoarang says bluntly. Jin then stance up and heads for the door, not turning around to say good-bye he leaves. Hwoarang lies there thinking to him self before calling the nurse into his room.  
  
~Later~  
  
The day's pass and hwoarang misses a lot of school but he is now back as his bad ass self. A young girl shows up at his locker. HI!! Hwoarang, how are you felling after losing to Jin! Hwoarang slams his locker door violently and turn to the young cheerful chine's girl and picks up his hand, rolls it into a fist, and............ she looks at him and smiles. Oh come on Hwoarang you know you could not hit such a pretty thing like me! She squeals. He turns and walks to his next class knocking other students down. She knew what she had done, his ego busted and pride now lower then ever. He walks into his next class and takes an empty seat in the back. Jin walks in and takes the seat near the young chine's girl. She scoots next to him and they start to talk. Hwoarang just tries to ignore this but his anger was building, for he could not stand the site of the Kazama boy. Jin and ling had been going steady for some time now and Hwoarang knew how much ling loved Jin. But what if ling  
found out a little secret about her lover. A smirk crossed hwoarangs face as he thought of it.  
  
~AT LUNCH~  
  
Hwoarang walks into the cafeteria, scans the area and spots his target. He walks across to her table and takes the set next to her. Hey babe! He says. Ling turns and smiles at him. Oh, hwoarang don't call me that! She says as she gives him a playful slap on his chest. So ling I gotta tell you something, but in privet. He continues. So you think you can take a ride with me after school. Ling looks at him and gets a look of thought on her face. Uh... yeah I'm sure I can! I'll meet you out front, Ok. She says. All right, hwoarang replies. Hworang then heads for the door to go out side when Jin stops him. Hey hwoarang! Hold on a minute. Someone yells. Hwoarang turns to see Jin running his way. Hey there Jin! Hwoarang says. Hwoarang can I say that I could not but help notice you going and talking to ling over there. Jin says. Oh yeah I went and ask her something. Hwoarang replies. Oh well just wondering you know curiosity. Jin says as he begins to walk away. Well bye hwoarang and  
take care of that back, Jin adds. Hwoarang fills with anger from that last remark, but he keeps his cool and heads out the door for a smoke.  
  
~After School~  
  
Hwoarang waits out side for ling hoping she will arrive soon. He starts the engine on his bike and revs it a little. Becoming inpatient he revs it loudly and lights a cigarette. Then as he takes his first drag ling runs out. Oh I'm sorry to keep you waiting hwoarang I had to stay for detention, got in trouble during English. She says with a devilish smirk. He glances at her and smiles. Well hop on and we'll go. He says. She puts her leg over the bike and pulls her self up. Then gently places her hands around hwoarangs waist. He steps on the gas and the start to fly. Ling giggles at the way her hair blows in the wind. Hwoarang begins to pick up speed, going 50 then 70 and then 90! Ling can fell how much hared the wind is blowing now and holds on tighter to hwoarang. Her hands feeling all over his abs. He notices and kind of blushes but does not let ling see. They blaze down an unfamiliar path to ling. But she trusts hwoarang enough, so she never questioned him. Finally they  
stop near a little pond where they can see the sun set. Hwoarang parks the bike and gets off. Ling? He says. Do you like Jin a lot? Ling looks back at him and thinks. Well of course I do I would not be his girlfriend if I did not like him right? She answers. Well what if I told you that Jin has some type of a problem, that this problem cannot be fixed and that it is very dangerous. He explains. Well what sort of problem is it? She asks. He can...well how can I put this he's able to become something he is not. Do you understand? He has been holding a secret from you one that could of harmed you. You could have been at his house watching TV. and he easily could have trance formed in to the demonic creature he has within him self! He looks back at her. But why would he do such a thing? How could I have trusted him! She begins to cry. Oh ling you could not have known, but the point is that now you are safe and you can set things right. Hwoarang puts his arms around her and  
comforts her.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Hwoarang enters the building the next day to see Jin by his locker.  
  
There might be a second Chapter soon! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
